How Sonic met Tails
by darling771234
Summary: How did Sonic and Tails meet? Its an on going question, this is my interpretation on how they duo met. Read and Review, I love hearing about what you guys think!


**Ye so me and a friend have been thinking and creating this interpretation story about how Sonic met Tails. We like to keep it original so Eggman WILL be called Robotnick throughout the whole thing so please don't get confused. Read and Review please! :3 Also Tails is not the first one to be tested on, don't worry us saying 'she' was not a typo! Enjoy.**

* * *

"ROBOT!" Yelled a nasty tempered, plump man from his dark leather chair. He had a Strange outfit on which consisted of a black under suit, a bright red over coat with large brass buttons and strange dark blue round-rimmed goggles. At his beckoning a basic robot appeared at the doors edge.

"Yes Dr. Robotnick!" It addressed its master.

"Bring me an animal, a young one if you please. I want this experiment to have fresh blood!" Instructed the so-called Dr Robotnick; the robot turned and quickly headed to the cages to complete its instructed task.

XXXXXX

Opening a secure door with a key card the robot walked into a dark room, all around it there were cages of all shape and size holding all types of defenseless creatures captive. Walking to the end of the room the robot stopped in front of a medium-sized cage holding two small fox cubs inside. Both cubs stared up in horror and held each other tight for some kind of useless defense, they squealed in fright as the robot reached down and pulled up the cage holding it tight in its metal grasp and striding out of the door locking it behind itself.

When it again entered the large lab Dr Robotnick grinned widely at the sigh of the two foxes.

"Excellent! Strap one down on the table." He instructed not taking his almost invisible eyes off the shivering cubs.

In one swift motion the robot had opened the door of the cage, grabbed the female by the scruff of its neck and was strapping it down on the table with the already set up leather straps despite the desperate cries of terror both cubs produced.

"BE QUIET!" Robotnick yelled at the small cubs making them instantly shut up and their eyes widen at the sight of a large-ish syringe the Dr was holding. The syringe itself was filled with a dark blue liquid and there was another just like it on the table filled with orange liquid. Laughing quietly to himself Robotnick walked up to the shaking figure of the fox cub and lifted the serum only slightly higher that it's body, And stopped.

"I'm not going to lie to you," Robotnick sniggered "this will hurt!" as soon as he had said that sentence he plunged the sharp point into the chest of the cub and injected the dark formula into its slender body. The pitiful fox screeched in pain and writhed against its restraints, unending tears flowing down its cheeks.

"STOP!" It screamed, "MAKE IT STOP!" between sobs.

"NO!" It's voice was slightly higher now, the serum was beginning to take effect.

The strange birth malfunction she had was changing, the two tails were pulling each other together and were blending trying to make one. Suddenly the procedure reverted and both tails toor away from each other ripping apart fresh skin with them, when the whole process stopped Dr Robotnick scowled to find that instead of fixing a birth malfunction he had made it worse. There in front of him strapped down on the table was a small bleeding, unconscious fox now with three tails.

At that moment an alarm sounded throughout Robotnicks' lab,

"It's that's blasted Hedgehog!" He cursed as he saw his computer screen.

"FIRE!" He yelled as he slammed his fist down on a large red button, firing missiles and SWAT-bots in his blue enemy's way.

XXXXXX

A blue blur sped by Robotnick's SWAT-bots making them explode by the sheer force of the velocity in which he was moving. He had heard that his nemesis had been purchasing rare chemicals that caused D.N.A damage and he didn't like it. Emerald eyes flicked over the fortress looking for a weak spot in which he could pass through and after a few seconds he spotted an air vent in the side of the wall. When he had managed to dislodge the vent and squeeze through it the speedster began searching for a lab-like room and to his joy he had found one in only a few minuets.

XXXXXX

A faint tapping could be heard from Dr Robotnick's keypad as he frantically searched his security cameras for any signs of Sonic.

Suddenly without warning just the person he had been searching for crashed through the ceiling and stood up into a proud stance.

"Looking for me Ro-butt-nick?!" He geared.

"AHA!" Robotnick announced as he pressed another button and an invisible force field activated around Sonic. Sonic's eyes widened and he began to pound his gloved fists onto the side of the force field but to no avail.

"heh heh heh, maybe next time you wont be so foolish as to attack me just like that Sonic." Robotnick said appearing pleased with himself as he folded his arms behind his back, "But that's just like you isn't it, attack first, ask questions later. Hum but your here for a reason are you not; Spit it out!"

"I know you have been collecting chemicals, what are you doing with them?" Sonic growled. Robotnick smiled innocently at him.

"Why Sonic I'm glad you asked that, I'v just been dying to tell you! I have actually been working on a formula to numb or fix birth defects or to get rid of gifts from birth." Sonic blinked at him, 'Where is this leading?' he thought, "If I can perfect it, when administered on a test subject, lets say in this circumstance YOU, you would not be able to use your speed as it would have been numbed or stopped by the serum."

Robotnick took great delight in watching Sonic's reaction, his eyes were wide and his whole body had tensed.

"B...but you said... IF you can perfect it, meaning you haven't finished it yet!" Sonic said finally finding a plot hole in Robotnick's words. The fat Dr scowled, it was true he hadn't perfected it yet but he had only tested one formula so far and that had had a very different outcome.

"If you must know Sonic, no I haven't perfected it yet" Said Robotnick walking over to his lab table, "But if you see here this was my first test." Robotnick's hand reached down, unstrapping the young kit and pulling it up so Sonic could see. The small kit was just hanging there limp it looked dead but on closer examination you could slightly see its chest moving up and down hazily. Sonic could barely believe his eyes, "What have you done to it!" he demanded.

"It was a first attempt at a formula however as you can see," Robotnick began to walk over to sonic, "Instead of fixing a defect it made it worse." Only then did Sonic notice, The kit had three tails and two of them were bleeding heavily. At that moment a small sob emanated over from the other side of the room, Sonic looked up and to his horror saw a small fox cub in a cage crying, when Robotnick saw this he smiled evilly. He walked over to the small fox who shrunk to the back of the cage hoping that it would break so that he would be free.

Robotnick grabbed the fox by the scruff of the neck and dragged him over to Sonic.

The foxes yellow eyes burned into Sonic's heart and filled him with guilt from thinking about what Robotnick had been doing to him.

"Let him go, Robotnick!" Sonic spat glaring at his nemesis's pleased expression,

"Let me think about that for a second Sonic," Robotnick replied sarcastically, digging his fingers into the flesh of the cub making it yelp, "NO!"

Again Robotnick dragged the fox over to the work bench and rammed him down onto the table holding his limbs in place long enough for him to strap the restraints around them, meanwhile Sonic was pounding against the force field ramming his shoulder into it's side over and over trying to get out. He just had to save the fox he HAD to! He would never forgive himself if he let him get hurt.

Sonic stood backwards catching his breath and glanced at Robotnick who was busy preparing the second syringe filled with orange liquid. He noticed that the fox cub looked scared out of his wits, he seemed to be hyperventilating and tears were streaming down his face. Sonic knew that he had to get out in time, he might not have been able to save the girl but he could at least save him! Scanning the force field Sonic noticed that it only went down to the floor and didn't go under, it would be tricky and if he got it wrong the consequences would be high but he had to try.

Robotnick's clumpy boots slowly descended toward the shaking cub syringe in hand,

"This is my second attempt Sonic. You will get to witness first handed the genius of the notorious Dr. Robotnick!"

"That's pretty big talk for someone who's body looks like and egg!" Sonic retaught ed

"Why you little... Don't you see what I'm about to do?!" Robotnick Yelled frustrated.

"Ye I do, but what you don't see coming is this." Just at that moment Sonic dove right at the floor in a spin dash sending splinters flying as he sawed through the wooden floor, tunneling down and popping up the other side.

"WHAT?" Robotnick cried before being hurled across the room, by the blue speedster himself, and landing right next to the lab table with the restrained cub on it.

"N...Now you've d...done it Sonic!" Robotnick said just before he pushed the syringe inside the cubs chest and injected the liquid inside him.

"NO!" Sonic shouted as Robotnick did this, rushing forward to attack him and getting stopped by three SWAT-bots set in attack mode; they were quickly defeated but by the time the robots were in pieces Robotnick had escaped leaving the fox cub behind.

Sonic's eyes widened at the sight. He rushed over to the small cub.

The cub was heaving and screaming in obvious pain,

"Shush, shush. It's going to be alright, your safe now." Sonic soothed taking him in his arms and rocking him back and forth, but still the fox writhed trying to hold back cries of pain and failing.

"AHHHHHHH!" an extra loud scream emanated from the foxes mouth and Sonic knew that there was nothing he could do but sit there and watch. The foxes single tails began to stretch and rip apart pouring blood onto the blue hedgehogs lap. Yellow eyes turned a misty blue and closed weakly; he stopped thrashing and his breathing slowed down it was beginning to wear off.

"Are you ok?" Sonic said feeling uneasy, to his surprise the kit looked up with weary eyes before his head fell down again. Sonic swallowed, he needed to get him to a hospital. Sonic wrapped the kit in his arms and sped off towards the nearest village.

XXXXXX

The blue speedster twiddled his thumbs nervous about the cub, it had been and hour since he had got him to a hospital but it felt like an eternity.

"Mr the hedgehog?" A nurse spoke from the door way, Sonic stood up and walked over to her.

"Is he ok?" He asked anxiously, the nurse smiled.

"He's fine, we analyzed his DNA and found that it had not changed to much from his original. When we looked through our data base to find out who he was, we found that his DNA matched the DNA of an orphan that went missing a few months ago. Thank you for finding him."

"What will happen to him once he recovers?" Sonic asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. I presume he will be sent to an orphanage where he'll live until he is adopted or fostered, now if you'll excuse me I ne..."

"Do you think it would be possible for me to adopt him?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Are you sure?" She asked, her face was lined with confusion. Sonic thought for a second 'do I really want to do this, I am still young. Am I really capable of raising someone else as well as myself?' he thought.

"Yes!" The nurse smiled, and at that moment a small device bleeped in her pocket, she looked at it briefly before turning back to the blue hedgehog.

"I'v just been informed he's awake," She said, "Do you want to see him?" Sonic nodded and followed her through a ward to the place where he was. The nurse began to talk to a doctor before gesturing to a curtain that Sonic could walk through. Sonic peeled back the curtain and saw a scrawny fox cub sitting on a table looking down.

"Hey." Sonic said softly, the foxes head snapped up in surprise.

"I'm Sonic." he continued, "Sonic the hedgehog. What's your name?"

The small cub shuffled and mumbled something.

"Sorry what was that?" Sonic said, sitting down next to the cub.

"I...I'm Miles." He whispered voice cracking slightly.

Sonic laughed slightly, "Well I guess I'd better call you Tails instead, huh buddy?"

"Huh? Why?" Miles asked.

Sonic was confused by his answer, but pointed to the double appendages.

"WHAT?! But how...how did that happen?!" Miles exclaimed, jumping up and examining his extra tail.

"Do you... Do you remember anything about today?" Sonic asked, he didn't want to tell him about what happened but it would be better if he knew. Miles stopped and looked down, Sonic could see tears in his eyes threatening to pour down his checks. Sonic stood up walking over to Miles and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You can cry if you want no one will judge you." he said, but Miles just shook his head.

"Someone important to me said that when I feel sad all I need to do is smile, and the situation will get better. So that's what I'm going to do." 'Man does this kid think of adorable things to say or does it just come naturally?' thought Sonic and pulled Miles into a hug.

"Whats going to happen now?" Miles asked breaking the hug and looking up to Sonic,

"Well, I was hoping that I could adopt you and you would stay with me, if you would let me?" Miles's face lit up and he pulled Sonic into another hug.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" he yelled, Sonic was beaming from ear to ear as he hugged Miles back.

" 'Welcome Miles!" he replied.

"C...call me Tails" Miles said.

Sonic laughed, "Tails!"

The End of the Beginning.

* * *

**And that was How Sonic met Tails, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I really want to know what you think so I can improve! bye for now.**


End file.
